Mysterious Ways (of Life) ........THE DATE
by ylanissima
Summary: Gianni finally asks Miranda out...what will happen next?


Mysterious Ways (of Life)  
  
The Date...  
  
Thursday, 11:25 (Material Engineering Physics class - Project Presentation Day)  
  
"So that concludes our idea. Let's make a fast review here. First: Once material resistance is associated to the way the molecules are set, set 'em in 3D. How can you do it? Take a simple eraser polymer formula, for example, and start enriching it with polystyrene and PVC. When you're done with it, add some Cloridric Acid (HCl) to the formula. In the beginning, the plastic will disintegrate a little until it's stabilized, and that's why you must have an extra compound covering. In the end it'll help the recycling process". - Deep/complicated chemistry talk - "Final conclusion: you'll have a more resistant plastic that may be used to make bottles, toys and anything you want and better, it's recyclable. Just put it in the microwave until it becomes liquid and throw it down the bathroom sink. No wounded nature". He smiled to the class.   
"Anything you'd like to add, Fielgstein?"  
"No. Gianni said it all"  
"That's it then", Dokes and all the students applauded. "Thanks very much Mr. Fransestchini and miss Fielgstein. You two made a terrific job... just got you one more A+".   
"Thank you professor Dokes" Gianni said.  
"That's all for today, people. See ya next time".   
Everybody left. Gianni waited for Miranda. She was still slow because of the plaster. Doctor Thompson decided she'd have to hold it for more 6 days so they'd be sure the ankle was completely recovered.   
"One more A+ for you bulletin results, huh?" he helped her putting the books on the bag.  
"You talk as if you didn't have any".  
"I don't have so many as you do..."   
"What's your point?" she asked him in her usual monotone.   
"None", he grinned. "Actually it just occurred me we gotta go to the hospital to take this plaster away".  
"That's true and... I should be there at noon". They finally left the class.  
"If we run, we can get there in time, let's go". He suddenly took Miranda in his arms and walked to the car. When she realized what was happening, everybody in the hall were looking at them, laughing and wondering what was happening.   
"Gianni, put me down!" she said in loud voice. "Put me down!"  
He didn't listen and kept walking until they were in the parking lot, where Gianni's car was. She wanted to fight against him but she knew it would be worse if she fell down on the floor again.   
They reached the car and he finally put her down. She was mad at him. "Who the hell does he think he is? A super-hero? GRRR! I could kill him!" she thought.   
He entered the car and set a CD on the player. "Italian music time", Miranda recognized the language. He had chosen a nice Pop/Rock song this time. "Cool one", she thought, even hating to admit that. Though she liked the song, she didn't want to talk to him. He noticed she wasn't happy with all that happened, so he just didn't force any conversation.  
  
Thursday, 2:03 p.m. - They just left the hospital  
  
Miranda was still angry with Gianni and he knew that. She had barely said a couple of words. He started to get worry with it and decided it was time to apologize.   
"Uh... Miranda... I'm sorry about what happened. I... I just wanted to have some fun, I mean... I wanted you to have fun too, but..." He said regretfully, afraid he had just screwed up everything with her.  
"Do you have any idea of what you've done?"  
"What do you mean? I just carried you in my arms, no big deal".  
"Maybe it wasn't big deal for you. You don't know this people! Tomorrow the whole University will know that and next week there will be monitors and classmates asking if we slept together! You just screwed my reputation and now you'll never have one!"  
"Wait a minute. We've got nothing to hide. And even if we had been going out together, it wouldn't be anybody's business! What are you afraid of?"  
She didn't say anything.  
"Tell me! What are you afraid of? Are you afraid of losing your assistant job? I doubt Declan would fire you for this, unless you two have something".  
"We're just friends".  
"So maybe you're afraid to show people that sometimes even the weird Miranda Fielgstein have fun! What's so bad about having fun once in a while?"  
Miranda was caught by the word "weird". Her face turned thoughtful and sort of sad.   
"I'm sorry Miranda... I shouldn't have said you're weird. It's just that... you're different from everybody else and because of this, you know... since I got here people always told me that Fielgstein, the best student in the University, was strange and... now that I know you, I see it's not true. I see that you are what you are. You don't deny your personality going to parties you wouldn't like or hangin' with the crew even knowing you'd hate every minute. Yeah, Miranda... you're unique and... that's why you catch everybody's attention".   
She didn't say anything. Gianni was afraid he had offended her and Miranda had been thinking about his words. She knew had the "weird" fame and though she never told anyone, she didn't like to be seen that way. That's why she usually avoided talking to other students and even giving a chance of making new friends. But she was decided about not doing things she didn't want to. Maybe Gianni was right. It was anybody's business if he carried her in his arms. She actually liked that. After all, nobody else had helped while she had that plaster on her leg.   
  
Gianni stopped the car in front of Miranda's flat. She grabbed her bag, opened the car's door and before jumping out of it, she said:   
"Thanks for giving me a ride for all those days".  
"Always a pleasure", he replied with a sincere smile.   
"And uh... I'll be at the lab tomorrow in the afternoon. If you want to stop by, you know..."  
"Sure", he smiled again.   
She left the car and was already opening the door when Gianni jumped out of it and asked:  
"Do you have plans for tomorrow night?"  
"No. Why?"  
"I just thought that maybe we could uh... go to the movies or something. You know, to celebrate our project success. What do you say?"  
She was surprised. "Man, she's asking me out!" she thought.  
"That will be fun" she smiled.  
"See you tomorrow!" he smiled back.  
"See ya!"  
"I can't believe I said YES!" Miranda closed the door. Her heart was a little bit faster than usual and her breath was also different. She was damm scared. It caused her to remember her first date, when she was in the 8th grade. Man, that was scaring...but fun. It was the first time she had been kissed. She took a deep breath and went to her books. She would have an exam on the following day.  
Gianni was happy. He couldn't help to smile every time he remembered her answer. "That will be fun" Miranda's voice echoed in his head. But where should he take her? Movies? "Hmmm... I don't know. It's just too... cliché" he thought. "And what if she doesn't like the movie? No... dinner would be better. Yeah, dinner" he said to himself and thought about a nice restaurant. He also remembered the feeling when he first danced with Miranda. He was scared to death, but decided to take his chance and everything was great. She said she didn't know how to dance but he couldn't remember if he had experienced such a magical moment before. "Già, come vedi... sto pensando ancora a te". (Yes, you know is true, that I just can't stop thinking of you).   
  
  
  
  
Friday, 8:01 p.m.  
  
Gianni stopped in front of Miranda' flat. He took a deep breath, jumped out of the car and knocked at the door.   
"Yes?" she answered from inside.  
"It's me, Gianni".  
"Just a sec".   
A few seconds later she opened the door.   
"Hi!" he smiled.  
"Hi" she smiled back. "Can you wait a minute? I'll just set the video. There's gonna be this nice report about new planets recent discoveries and I want to tape it"  
"Yeah, sure. I read an article about it last week, at Science."  
"Yeah, I saw that article too, but haven't read it yet" she set everything ready.   
Miranda locked the door and beside Gianni, walked towards the car when Declan suddenly appeared with his old truck. He jumped out of it and ran after her.  
"Miranda, wait!" he yelled while running closer to them. They stopped and listened what Declan wanted. "I need you to check something for me... now".   
"Uh... I don't know, I uh... I'm going out," she said.  
"Oh, please. I need it tonight! It's quite urgent!"  
"What is it?"  
"You know...there's this boy that cut his own fingers and spread the blood around his older brother's abdomen, who was in the hospital dying of stomach cancer. It seems that he's brother is recovering, after vomiting for a whole day. They allowed me to investigate it, but I can't take long. Here, I brought blood and vomiting samples".   
"Alright, but...the lab isn't even open now. I don't have the key or authorization to open it".  
"Here's the key" he dropped the keys on her hands. "And don't worry about authorization... I'll figure something out".  
Miranda was debating. She wanted to go out with Gianni but she couldn't make that to Declan. After all, she still worked for him.  
"I'll pay you extra money for that" Declan said.   
"Ok. Give me these samples. I'll call you as soon as I have the results".  
"Thanks Miranda! And uh... sorry to screw everything up, Gianni"  
"That's OK, I'm used to it" Gianni joked.   
"Got to go now. Peggy's waiting for me at the hospital. Call me, OK? See ya"  
Declan got back on the truck and went away.   
"I uh... I'm sorry Gianni. I didn't know Declan would ask it and...I just couldn't say no" she said, awkwardly.  
"No problem, I understand" he was comprehensive. "If you want, I could help you. We go to the lab and you know... we can have those results earlier if we work together".   
"If it's not screwing too much of your Friday night..."  
"As I said, I'm used to it" they both laughed.   
And so they went to the lab, all dressed up for a special occasion, but there they were, driving to the campus. Miranda was ashamed, but she had the feeling she was doing the right thing. She glanced at Gianni and thought: "He's so handsome tonight!" Gianni was wearing social black pants and a light-gray shirt that matched perfectly with his eyes. He was also wearing a black jacket and his usual perfume, which made her feel kind of hypnotized by him. In the other hand, Gianni felt pretty much the same. Miranda's deep blue eyes, her all-black stylish clothes contrasting with her smooth white skin made him feel a little anxious. He had never seen her that way and he was kind of relieved when Declan came up and asked her to go to the lab. The lab was their second home so maybe it would be easier if they were in a familiar place like that. "A restaurant can be really scaring," he thought. Yeah! Going to the lab would be much better. "Lab date" he thought and smiled. "Hope it doesn't become this millennium's new fashion".   
  
  
Friday, 8:26 p.m.   
  
"Here we are" Gianni said turning the lights on.   
"It's like to be home," said Miranda while turning her notebook on.   
"Yeah, it is" he took some steps to the balcony. "So... what do you want to listen first? Mozart - The Magic Flout, U2 - All That You Leave Behind or Laura Pausini - Tra Te e Il Mare?" he asked her while putting the CDs on the stereo.  
"What ever" she answered. "As long as you don't ask me to dance"  
"Oh come on...that was fun. I thought you had liked it".  
"And I did...it's that I'm not used to...uh, you know"   
"Dance in a lab and enjoy yourself?"   
"Yeah. I know I should do it more often, but"  
"Don't worry. I can help you" he hold her left hand again and the first classical chords began. "May I have the honor?"  
"I still don't know how to dance" Miranda was shy.   
"And I'm still not worried about it" he smiled and they started dancing. "One step to the right, another to the left. Twist a little bit and do it all again following the rhythm, the melody, the magic of the song" Gianni whispered near Miranda's ear.   
"Where did you learn to dance?"  
"My father taught me. But let's not talk about it now. Just feel the music. Feel it in you heart" he whispered again.   
And once again they danced in the lab. Surrounded by that entire science environment, so full exact calculations and theories proofs, Miranda surrendered herself to the grace of the music. The sounds that so lovely filled her soul with the human essence and made her heart to beat faster. Gianni's easy way to lead her into the dancing. His strong, but soft hands around her waist, holding her closer to his body, his face so close to hers... everything felt like a movie, a magical movie.   
In the opposite side there was Gianni, holding Miranda close to him. For a while he thought his heart would jump out of his mouth, but it didn't happen, thank Heavens. Miranda's smooth skin was so seductive he almost couldn't help to touch her face with his lips. He experienced a magical heart feeling every time they danced together. Something he didn't know what it was. Something he couldn't explain, just feel. Something he had never felt before.   
The song ended and they stopped.   
"Thanks for allowing me taking your time" Gianni said and gently kissed her hand.  
"Thank you" she smiled back.   
And they started working, though their minds weren't exactly concentrated on the tests they were supposed to do.   
  
  
Friday, 9:58 p.m.  
  
Miranda found the boy's blood had and acid character. It means the boy had almost an "acid" blood. It was probably cause by the H2CO3 (carbonic acid) ionization.   
"I'm done with my tests. How is it going?" she asked Gianni.   
"Almost. This vomiting is just so weird!"  
"What about it?"  
"Besides the usual stomach acids and some residues there's something here I'm not quite sure. Here, take a look" she looked at the microscope. "Can you see these little red particles? It looks like blood but... if it was really blood, it couldn't move unless something's pushing it."  
"You're right" she kept looking. "Can you hand me the Sodium Hydroxide (NaOH)?"  
"Sure. Here it is" he handed her the base.   
"I'll add the NaOH and see how it reacts..." she added the reagent.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing" she said in her monotone. "This is just blood".  
"And how the hell did it get there, in the middle of this...?" he asked.  
"Declan said the boy vomited during the whole day. Just imagine how badly injured his stomach got after a couple hours regurgitating".   
"Poor guy" he sighed.   
"I'm going to call Declan and tell him what we found"  
"Good idea".   
Miranda phoned Declan and told him about the "acid blood". He wanted to know how it got there, but she didn't want to risk an "outta usual" explanation. She said he could get the reports and all the written material on the following morning. Her work was finally done.  
"Hey Miranda...I was thinking about ordering some pizza, what do you say?"  
"And uh... eat it here?"  
"Why not?"  
"It's... strange, I don't know"  
"Not stranger than dancing" he laughed. "So, what do you say?"  
"Sure. I'm actually hungry".  
Gianni called the Pizza Place and ordered a family size Chicken with Catupiry (a special cheese) and sodas. It would take about forty minutes to get there so they'd have to wait. So they just say on the balcony and chatting until Gianni's face turned serious.  
"Miranda I... uh... I have something here for you" he put his hand in his pocket.  
"Really? What for?"  
"You know, three weeks ago I was almost giving up on this Grad program. I had been thinking about it and decided I'd leave the University next month but... but then I met you. I met the bright Miranda Fielgstein, the number 1 student and, and uh... I don't know but you gave me strength. You gave me strength to... are you fed up already?" he asked.  
"No" she smiled.   
"Anyway... I bought you this little ring to thank you. Thank you for your friendship" he gave her the little box with the silver ring inside.   
"I can't take it, Gianni. Thanks, but no."  
"I don't care, I'm not going to get it back. It's yours"  
"I don't deserve it, Gianni" she hold the box and admired the polished silver shinning. "Three weeks ago I thought I was going to have the worst time of my life. I didn't want to develop that project with you I thought you were just a 'Casanova', like I heard, trying to pick as many girls as you could. But fortunately I was wrong" Miranda smiled. "Since I got here I didn't make any real friends, besides Declan and you were always there for me, driving me to the hospital, then giving me a ride every day. I'm the one who's got to say Thanks".   
Beep-Beep - sounded outside.  
"The pizza guy" he stood up and went meeting the guy.  
Friday, 10:50 p.m.   
  
Gianni opened the box and smelled the pizza. WOW, that was good! Then Miranda got the sodas.   
"Before we start I'd like to make a toast"  
"To what?" she asked.  
"To Friendship. To our friendship which is so scientifically, painful sometimes" they laughed "and very special to me". He raised his can.  
"Cheers" Miranda smiled and touched her soda can with Gianni's.   
  
  
Friday, 11:53 p.m.  
  
Gianni stopped the car in front of Miranda's flat.  
"So... that's it, end of line"  
"Yeap" she replied bending her head down a little. "I'd better go... well, thanks for the ring. I still think I don't deserve it"  
"Of course you do"  
"Well...good night then" she opened the car's door.  
"Miranda wait..."  
"Yeah?"  
He leaned his body to hers and gently kissed her cheek. Her heart beated faster and she felt this weird but nice shiver in her stomach area.   
"Can I call you tomorrow? Maybe we could play soccer in the park," he asked.  
"Yeah. That would be nice"  
"See you tomorrow then" he smiled to her.  
"See ya" she smiled back and left the car.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
